


A Letter from Mr Lambiel to the Responder Team

by orphan_account



Series: Vampire AU [12]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Memories, the last letter, why am I writing supporting information for this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 08:36:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20654303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The letter Stephane wrote to his colleagues many years ago is now displayed in the Chillon Museum.





	A Letter from Mr Lambiel to the Responder Team

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is completely fictional. I'm not a native speaker of English/French, and this work hasn't been beta'd. Apologies for any mistakes, and please don't hesitate to tell me if you find any!

Mr Lambiel’s Letter to the First Responders Team (June, 2028)

_Note to Visitors: This is a replica of a photocopy of the original document. The letter was copied for each responder on the day of Mr Lambiel’s execution, and the one on exhibition is replicated from the copy owned by Madam Spokesperson Tuktamysheva. This copy, together with some other copies, is archived in the National Library. Very unfortunately, the original letter is now lost._

_It was written mainly in English, with some French; The content of the letter is transcribed on the panel below, with French-English translation in parenthesis, in italics._

Mes Chers Amis, _(My Dear Friends),_

J’espère que vous allez bien. _(I hope this letter finds you well.)_ It must be a very difficult time for everyone and every species, following how things developed and exacerbated recently. I’ve not read too much news recently, but I’ve been informed that the Treaty and all related documents are now evoked, while we’ll live in segregation for some periods of time again. To those of you who’ll be moving soon, take care and be safe.

At the time of writing this, I have declined the acquittal offered by the court and I know I’ll very likely be sentenced to death, probably for treason. Betraying the state surely doesn’t sound great, but I’m unable to betray my beliefs and conscience by denouncing the Treaty and attest to a crime that never happened.

And yes, it never happened. I didn’t know if Deniss will be allowed a chance to finish his sentence and offer a complete explanation now, but the relationship between Chris and me is never abusive and controlling. I couldn’t speak for Deniss, but I guess his ‘yes’ might refer to a few feedings and bitings that took place. I won’t try to deny these, but everything was completely consensual. It’s a shame that an ambiguous and misleading explanation was offered to Deniss in court, and he wasn’t allowed to finish his testimony. And please, my dear friends, don’t blame him for anything, as we all know who was behind this conspiracy.

I don’t know if I’m being overly egocentric, but please don’t weep for me, and don’t act impulsively. I can understand that you’ll probably be angry because of the misuse and abuse of jurisdiction power, for political manipulation and all the aftermaths; but nothing is more important than to live on, and avoid unnecessary sacrifices. Hold on to our beliefs and faiths, but don’t be excessively stubborn. _En fait _(in fact), I hope that you’ll never have to make such a difficult choice between life and faith.

I feel really lucky to meet all of you, as we share the same beliefs and have worked together for our dream. The past twenty years have truly been a blessing for me. To Zhenya, thank you for telling me those little tricks with combat and shooting, although I think I never learnt them well enough. Brian, merci de m’avoir inviter à dîner avec ta famille. Je dois admettre que la ratatouille de ta mère était incroyable. _(Brian, thank you for inviting me to family meals; I have to admit that you mother cooked some amazing ratatouille._) To Kaetlyn, thank you for the trips to the mountains, on foot. I could guess how tempting it is to unfold your wings during these. Johnny-we’re always the ‘weird crazy singing and dancing ones’. These moments were just precious.

And to Liza, I can’t thank you enough for all you’ve done, for saving my life and for your testimony. I know it must be both physically and mentally exhausting for you to deal with all the legal processions and media interviews, and to make all the statements and reports lately. Sorry that I wasn’t able to help you more with all these. Merci encore mille fois. _(Again, thank you so much.)_

Sorry that I won’t be able to accompany you all in the hard, difficult and long fights in the future. Take care, and be safe. I believe the long night will end on someday, when we’ll see the sunlight once again. If not us, our children and younger friends will see it one day.

Adieu, mes amis fidèles. _(Farewell, my loyal friends.)_

Amitiés Sincères et Bisous à Tous, _(Sincere Regards and Kisses to All,)_

S.L.


End file.
